


Buttons

by SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling



Series: Tech Support [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Discussion of supersuit design, Gen, Kryptonians and their habit of ripping open their shirts to reveal their suit, Team Tech, Winn's mad sewing skills, Winn's man crush on Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling/pseuds/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling
Summary: Cisco fist pumped. “Alright, what kind of alien business are we up against?”“Their annoying tendency to rip open their shirts to reveal their super suit and in the process pop off all their buttons,” Winn sighed.ORWinn is tasked with sewing the buttons back onto Kara’s shirts, and he decides the job would be more fun with some friends from Earth-1.





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Winnsday Day Two: BroTP  
> Featuring Winn's BroTP with Kara, Cisco, and Caitlin.

Winn was typing away at his computer station at the DEO, minding his own business, when it happened. Three giant bags were dumped onto his table, which resulted in a truly spectacular key smash. “Hey! I was in the middle of something here! What is going…” he stopped as he turned in his chair to find Kara staring at him with the biggest smile on her face. “What can I do for you, Kara?”

Kara’s smile turned sheepish. She mumbled something quietly.

“As much as I wish I had your Kryptonian superpowers, I do not have your amazing hearing abilities. You know I’d do anything for you, Kara, just spit it out.”

“I was wondering if you would sew the buttons back on my shirts,” she said in a rush.

Winn started to laugh, but it died when he noticed she hadn’t joined him. “Wait, seriously? How many shirts do you have in these? Do you even have the buttons?”

Kara pushed another smaller bag with a bunch of buttons inside into Winn’s hands. “Yep! I even sorted them, they’re all in Ziploc baggies!”

Winn’s jaw dropped in horror. “And you didn’t just sew them on?”

“Come on, Winn, I need your mad sewing skills! I’m not good at this stuff, I always break the needles when I try to super speed sew. Besides, I’ve got a lot going on.” Kara whined.

“I know for a fact that Clark sews on his own buttons when he rips his shirts open,” Winn countered.

“We can’t all be perfect like the Boy Scout,” Kara rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t insult Superman in front of me!” Winn gasped and held a hand to his chest, as if mortally wounded by the sleight against his man crush.

“Ok, sorry, but please will you sew on my buttons?” She pleaded and turned on the puppy dog eyes.

“Ok, ok, I’ll do it. But in the future, can you try not to rip the buttons off every shirt you own?”

“It’s part of the Kryptonian aesthetic.”

“Yes, well, your aesthetic needs to stop being so destructive.”

“Thanks, Winn, you’re the best!” Kara hugged him and ran off.

Winn swiveled his chair back towards his desk to look at the massive amounts of sewing he had to do. He let out a groan as he thought about the lonely hours ahead of him. 

Well… maybe he wouldn’t have to do this all by himself.

He picked up the bags of clothing and headed to his lab. A visit to Earth-1 was in order.

-

Cisco and Caitlin were in the Cortex when the Breach alarms went off. Caitlin got up to go check it out when Cisco waved her off, pointing at the security cameras for the Breach Room. Winn was on the screen, waving with one hand and holding what looked to be several large bags in the other. Cisco switched on the intercom, “Hey, Winn, we’re in the Cortex.” Winn gave a thumbs up and disappeared from the screen.

“Is that Supergirl’s tech guy that we adopted?” Caitlin asked.

“That’s him,” Cisco confirmed. “I wonder what present he brought with him this time. Although I don’t know that he can top the video of Barry and Kara’s Music Meister extravaganza.”

“The gifs you made from that were pretty great,” Caitlin agreed.

Winn came in and dropped the bags in front of the duo at the computers. “Hi, Cisco.” Cisco got up and returned Winn’s hug. “Hi Cisco’s friend, I’m Winn.”

“Caitlin,” she smiled and shook the proffered hand.

“Oh, nice, Cisco told me all about you! Your work with meta-human DNA sounds fascinating!” Winn exclaimed.

“It is, and it’s nice to see someone show an interest,” Caitlin said. “I’d be happy to show you more, if you’d like.”

“Yes! Wait no, at least, not yet. I’m here on business, not pleasure.”

Cisco fist pumped. “Alright, what kind of alien business are we up against?”

“Their annoying tendency to rip open their shirts to reveal their super suit and in the process pop off all their buttons,” Winn sighed.

Caitlin and Cisco exchanged a look. “Huh?”

Winn opened the bags and showed them piles of buttonless button-ups and collections of labelled baggies with buttons and thread. 

“I thought Kara had super speed, why doesn’t she unbutton her shirt?” Caitlin asked.

“It doesn’t fit the ‘Kryptonian aesthetic’,” Winn said, using over-exaggerated air quotes.

“I am so glad that Barry is not this extra,” Cisco whispered.

“I didn’t expect you to help or anything, I just wanted some company while I sew,” Winn explained.

“Of course we can help!” Caitlin said, reaching into a bag and pulling out a shirt.

“Yeah, dude, you’ll never get this done if you do it by yourself.” Cisco rooted around in the button bag and tossed Caitlin the packet that matched her shirt. He picked up a shirt and bag for Winn and one for himself.

“Thanks! I don’t know why I got stuck with this job anyway. Oh well, make the super suit and I supposed you get saddled with any and all sewing,” Winn sighed.

“You made Kara’s suit?” Cisco’s eyes lit up. “I was wondering. Nice job, man!”

“Thanks. I’m kind of the suit guy on our Earth. Except J’onn’s, that’s just his normal Martian stuff.”

“Martian Manhunter is so cool. Do you have other heroes on Earth-38?” Cisco asked.

“Superman and Guardian. Superman’s Kara’s cousin, so they’ve got the same powers. He’s based in a different city from us, and he started years before her. But I did get to make some stuff for him, which was amazing. Guardian’s my friend, he’s a regular human with a super suit I made for him.”

“Cisco’s our suit specialist. He makes most of them for this Earth’s heroes,” Caitlin said.

“Why did we not think to discuss this last time? I’d love to talk designs with you,” Winn said.

“Fo sho, bro. So, the Supergirl suit, was that your original design for it?” Cisco asked.

“Oh, God, no. Kara didn’t like the original, so I changed it up to the basic version of the current suit, minus a cape. The first time she flew in it she wiped out so bad. I understand their purpose, even though my inner Edna Mode yells at me about the cape all the time.”

“The first time Barry ran with us, he was in a speed suit a size too small. I knew I had to make him something awesome to save the world in, so the first Flash suit was born. It’s still the same design, but it’s gone through a few upgrades and there’s way more tech in it now.”

“Guardian’s suit has so much tech. Kara’s is bulletproof, but since she’s bulletproof herself it didn’t matter so much for her. Guardian’s is definitely more heavy duty, but he still managed to get shot in it.”

“Dude, don’t even complain to me about suit issues. Barry blew up his first one.” 

“Cisco cried a little bit,” Caitlin added as she reached for another shirt.

“I would too!” Winn assured. “We should have a don’t disrespect the suit policy.”

“Also, a don’t disrespect the suit makers policy. Seriously, between Barry, Oliver, Digg, Wally, Jesse, Firestorm…” Cisco said.

“Man, how many suits do you make?” Winn asked.

“I don’t even know anymore, but they all want the latest updates all the time. I mean, I’m awesome, but I can only do so much.” Cisco complained.

“I know! James was going to get himself killed because he wouldn’t wait for me to finish making the Guardian suit. I told him to chill until it was ready, but he was all ‘I’m going out with or without it’ and I was like ‘but Winn is tired’ and did he care? That’s mean, he did care, but still heroes are pushy sometimes.”

“Have you met Oliver yet?” Caitlin asked.

“No, why?”

“No reason,” she said, a little too quickly. Cisco snorted, and Winn feared the day he would meet this Oliver.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Winn continued to sew buttons and talk about the heroes. They swapped stories for hours as they worked. They discovered Team Tech’s apparent ability to attract supervillains, Winn with Silver Banshee, Cisco and Golden Glider, and Caitlin’s slew of evil exes. Caitlin and Cisco shared their own experiences with super powers, and Winn told them about how he went to outer space. 

Finally, all buttons had been returned to their shirts. The three friends sighed in relief as Winn packed up all of the clothes and sewing supplies. Cisco cracked his knuckles. “So, you need a Breach right away or are you sticking around for a bit?”

“I’d better get back, I don’t know how soon Kara needed these, but I am ready to sleep.” Winn answered.

“Same here,” Caitlin said. “My eyes are so tired from looking at tiny button holes.” She followed Cisco and Winn to the Breach room so they could send Winn home.

“One day I’ll have to Breach over and see your setup,” Cisco said.

“Well, you’re welcome anytime, both of you. And Felicity of course. Oh, hey, I still need to meet her in person,” Winn realized.

“Next time you’re here we can set up a meet and greet. You should probably meet Curtis too, and I’m sure there’s a bunch of heroes you’d like to see,” Caitlin said.

“Sounds good! How does next week sound, after we sew Kara’s buttons onto her shirts again?” Winn asked.

“This was just one week’s worth of button-up shirts?!?!” Cisco gasped, horrified.

“Only kidding,” Winn laughed.

“Seriously man, Velcro. Invest,” Cisco suggested. 

Winn hugged Caitlin and Cisco goodbye and promised to pop over for a visit again soon. Cisco opened a Breach for Winn and all of Kara’s shirts. Winn waved, then stepped through the Breach into his lab at the DEO. As he went in search of Kara, he smiled to himself and thought how lucky he was to be part of Team Tech. He was excited to return to Earth-1, and he hoped it would be soon.


End file.
